


You certainly like this

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [8]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: No one saw her still standing there. People were coming and going, orders were being shouted, the body was being carried away, and no one saw her still standing by one of the pillars around the courtyard, clutching her apple like a weapon, and staring at the pool of blood left behind in the dirt.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	You certainly like this

No one saw her still standing there. People were coming and going, orders were being shouted, the body was being carried away, and no one saw her still standing by one of the pillars around the courtyard, clutching her apple like a weapon, and staring at the pool of blood left behind in the dirt.

No one, except Kafur.

He was the one noticing her and nodding his head in her direction when it finally suited him, alerting the Sultan to her presence. Looking at her for a moment, the Sultan gave her a smile, then turned back to Kafur to say something before dismissing him with a heavy clap on his shoulder.

She watched him wipe the blood off his hands on his already ruined tunic as if it was only water, and she couldn’t help holding on to the apple a little harder as he started walking towards her. She was well aware it was far from being the first attempt on his life, but still…

“So,” he purred as he finally stood in front of her with a smile. “Where were we?” He reached for her hand and lifted it, looking into her eyes as he took a bite from the apple to let her know that it wouldn’t be the last thing he wished to devour.

Placing his free hand on her hip and pulling her so close she had no choice but to put her hand on his arm, he chewed lazily, then went in for the next bite that somehow managed to get even bigger than the previous one.

After the third, he raised his brow slightly, so she licked her lips and took a bite too. A small one. Then offered it back to him, feeling more than a little lightheaded about the fact that here they were, eating an apple as if nothing had happened.

“Have you seen death before?” he asked, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb before he took another bite.

Swallowing hard, she averted her eyes for a moment, then looked back at him and gave him a short nod. She had. More than once. She could tell by the way he looked at her that he wanted to know more, so she looked up at him, bracing herself for the next question, and hoping that it would somehow still fail to come. She didn’t want to talk about her mother. About Arjun in her first master’s house. Or Damini in the third’s. Not yet.

He watched her for a moment longer, then dipped his head and took a bite.

She followed his lead and took another too, nudging the piece that got caught on her lip in with her little finger and dropping her gaze. After all this time, she still didn’t know what to think about the way he was willing to force anything on her body without batting an eye if it pleased him, but let her keep things of the heart from him if she wished so.

“So that is why you didn’t scream?” he asked, taking the apple from her. 

She looked back at him with raised brows. Things happened so quickly she never realised that she didn’t even scream.

He shook his head and kept on munching on the apple. It was little more than the core, so he finished it quickly, throwing it to the side for the birds and licking his fingers.

“Or maybe you liked what you saw,” he suggested in a low voice.

She turned her eyes away from his only for a moment, but looked back at him as he raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Some women do.” He caressed her jaw, and it made her part her lips ever so slightly.

She didn’t know much about that. She remembered watching the boys in her village wrestle and liking it, but he wasn’t a boy, and slitting a man’s throat wasn’t a game. All she knew was what such things did to men. To him. While he had never taken her to a campaign, she had been summoned to his room after a day spent at the practice field often enough, and she loved that.

His touch was still gentle as he dragged his fingers across her throat and remained gentle even as he pushed her dress off her shoulder until it revealed a breast.

They were standing too close for her to watch his hand cup it, so she watched his face as he did so, sucking in her lower lip as he ran his thumb across her nipple, and biting down at it as he tightened his grip. So close to her time of the month, his touch was almost painful, but she closed her eyes for a moment and let the sensation wash over her.

He didn’t fail to notice her reaction, and didn’t stop until he brought a soft moan to her lips. “You certainly like this,” he said in a low voice, full of mirth.

Not trusting her own, she looked back up at him and nodded, with her lower lip still caught between her teeth.

“I like it too.” He nodded, taking her by the arm and making her turn her back to him. “Very much,” he whispered in her ear as he cupped both her breasts firmly before pulling away to place her hands on the pillar in front of her.

Yes, she could tell that, and she could feel her pussy clench with anticipation as he pushed her against the wall, but no matter how wet and ready she was for him, he still made her gasp when he finally entered her with a single painful thrust and started fucking her right away.

It hurt. It really did.

Keeping her eyes closed and her lips pressed together, she lowered her head on the back of her hand and willed her body to take it all, because it also felt good. So very good.

Even more so when at last he came undone, but stayed sheathed even after spilling his seed, kissing the back of her neck and moving his hips so slowly it almost made her knees buckle, so when after a few final thrusts he pulled away, her moan was as good as a protest.

One that made him chuckle before he drowned it with a kiss, turning her to face him once more and pushing her back against the pillar as he captured her lips.

They heard the noise coming from behind him at exactly the same moment, but while it made her jump, it made him only lift his head slowly.

“Yes?” he asked, turning his head slightly.

“Forgive me, Sire,” said Kafur, stepping closer.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“They are ready for you.”

Even though the Sultan’s hand still lingered on her waist, she knew he would step away from her in a moment, so she reached for her dress and straightened it with a sinking heart. Couldn’t Kafur have waited just a little longer…? Probably not. Someone had dared to attack the Sultan in the garden of his own harem and things had to be done about that.

“You will have to finish your story later,” said the Sultan, turning back to her as he started adjusting his own clothes.

“Yes, Sire.” She nodded with a small smile as she rubbed her legs together as she felt his seed running down the inside of her thigh.

“Tonight.” He pushed his hair back behind his shoulder as the final touch of making himself presentable. “After dinner,” he added with a grin that suggested that the story of how Sosruko stole the fire from the giants in the mountains wasn’t the only thing he wished to be entertained with.

“Yes, Sire,” she replied with a grin of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I would call this short and sweet, but that wouldn't be true :D


End file.
